hat pins chapter 2
by catmagnent
Summary: Sherlock, Dr. Watson, and Miss Marple find themselves in another adventure. What will happen and who is the terror of the town this time?


a.n.: i dont want my browser to kick me off again. so please forgive my lack of capitalization and quotation marks. thanx.

miss jane marple had been keeping a journal of her wild adventures with sherlock and her nephew dr. watson. ever since he had been shot in the episode with the mad hatter, she had been like a mother hen watching over him.

but he had been doing alot better in the recent weeks. he had attended metal works class with his aunt, and even learned how to improve upon a single edged hat pin dagger. he had to put it into the double edge cast mould and pour liquid steel over it and let it set up. then work it into a double edged dagger that when concealed looks like a hat pin.

he liked spending time with his aunt. he had been learning so much from her. things about his mothers side of the family, and how he got his name. his great, great grandfather was named john hamish watson. he had been a captain in the royal navy, and had commanded the ship called the hms straddington. he was killed by a vengeful irish seaman in 1902.

john could not believe this information he was getting from his aunt. why had his grandfather been killed by a vengeful irish seaman? he pressed his aunt to tell him why.

she told him that back in 1802 when his great great grandfather had taken command of the ship the hms straddington, he had only held the rank of commander. the captain had been injured during a hand to hand fight to repel irish born pirates from the ship. they were successful in getting the pirates off the ship, but your grandfather had hung one of the captured pirates from the front bow of the ship. and the surviving pirates took note of who had been hung and left to die.

it was the eldest son of john patrick o'henery. he was an irish warrior, part irish, part scottish, and welsh. his majesty back then had promoted your great, great grandfather to high captain of the royal navy. but when word had reached O'Henery on the hanging death of his son by a british sailor on the hms straddington, he flew into a drunken rage. and he vowed to seek revenge for the death of his son. he planned it out, he would go from port to port and track the whereabouts of the hms straddington and kill the man who had killed his son.

he was serious about the whole thing.

your great great grandfather knew that eventually someone would try to kill him for the hanging death of an irish born citizen, pirate or not.

before miss marple could continue john's phone beeped with a new text message.

i bet its sherlock. thought john to himself as he picked up his phone.

its from sherlock. said watson to his aunt.

he says there is a new case. one involving the most destructive criminal to come out of gotham city's arkham asylum- bane.

miss marple was in shock.

sherlock was waiting for watson and his aunt at the corner of baker street and dover avenue.

sherlocksherlocksherlocksherlock

the case file made available to the london detective trio on bane was extensive. convicted 19 times for arson, rape, and murder. then after he was changed into a chemically charged madman the list of charges grew. arrested with poison ivy on bank robbery charges, murder in the first degree while in cahoots with doctor freeze, and escaping arkham asylum after the murdering of 38 guards and killing the warden. quite the list.

also known associate criminal masterminds were; the joker, poison ivy, the penguin, mr. freeze, the riddler, harvey two face, and the scarecrow.

now the london detectives have their hands full. and with lestraude telling them the dynamic duo will be enroute within two days. they will have to make do with what they have- hat pins and guns. alot of good those will do against a chemical powerhouse like bane.

but they will make do until the calvary arrives...in two days.

already the casualties are piling up. thirty dock workers killed in struggle with green masked monster, six women raped and one killed during a home invasion, an armoured truck robbed at gun point by bane, and to complicate matters worse: the joker has been pulling banes strings.

too much to handle..sighed john watson as he sank down into his aunt's couch.

would you like a brandy and some plum and peach cobbler? asked miss marple looking at her nephew.

yes i would..please. said watson. as he sat on the couch, he glanced over at sherlock. he was sitting crosslegged on the floor with his eyes shut. deep in his thoughts, and lost in his mind palace where nobody can get to him.

as watson ate his cobbler and sipped his brandy, he pondered on the case and on his family history...especially the one about his great great grandfather.

watson could almost see the hms straddington on the high seas with himself on the deck at the wheel. he afforded himself a smile and took another drink of his brandy and glanced at sherlock. such a git, yet such a genuine pain in the ass loyal friend.

then watson looked over at his aunt jane. she sat in her favorite armchair knitting a scarf or what appeared to be an afghan quilt. how lovely it will look across my bed, said watson out loud.

miss marple smiled. she knew john was a fan of knitted things. and she was making this just for him, it looked just like the british flag. watson was practically giddy at the thought of getting an afghan quilt from his aunt jane. he even let out an excited squeal of joy when he noticed the patterns on the quilt.

batmanrobinalfredbatmanrobinalfredbatgirl

the dynamic duo had arrived in london. but the chaos was far from being over.

sherlock woke out of his meditation when miss marples telephone rang. it was c.i lestraud telling her to round up sherlock and watson. the calvary has landed.

at new scotland yard police h.q, batman and robin along with batgirl awaited the arrival of sherlock, dr. john watson and miss jane marple.

the dynamic trio looked over the reports from the past four days and one week. it was pitiful to read and even more painful to look at some of the photographs of the victims from the collapse of the lower london abbey, and the disaster the collapse caused on the lower east end of town- the whole thing crumbled up and broke away from the mainland and sank deep into the earth like one whole enormous sink hole.

it was horrible to look at.

26,978,420 souls lost in the collapse of both the abbey and the lower east end of london.

bane.

the joker.

two criminals working hand in hand to bring the world to its knees one major city at a time. with no small measure of help from some c4 and nitro glycerin blasting caps.

devistating.

more of a disaster called bane and the joker. said batgirl to dr. watson.

how do you want to handle this case? asked sherlock to batman.

before batman could answer, the radio announcer broke in over lady gaga's bad romance.

attention london citizens, the joker has a city wide announcement to make.

attention all citizens of london, england. began the joker.

at noon tomorrow, i demand a ransom be paid in the sum of 600 billion pounds sterling or i will take out another section of london if you dont comply. if you agree, at midnight tonight have big ben chime thirteen times. more instructions will follow.

until then..bang bang.

i really hate that guy. said batman. he needs to be locked away or killed.

now now batboy, said sherlock with a smile. we now have the advantage. we know where he is.

oh really sherly? where? asked robin mokingly.

first, dont call me sherly.

secondly, he is at a radio station someplace near here..and thirdly most of all i know where he will strike next. said sherlock.

watsonwatsonmoriarity..

jim moriarity was in fear for his life. some crazed monster nearly killed him the other day and wrecked his entire operation. then some green haired white skinned clown took all his money.

so moriarity went to dr. watson.

hey there soldier boy. began moriarity. i have a chief complaint.

watson was in shock. here was the worlds most dangerous man and he came to watson with a complaint.

so what is the complaint? asked watson.

i was robbed, and my business destroyed by a green man with a mask, and a clown. said moriarity, who are they?

the masked man is called bane. and the clown is the joker. said watson.

just then moriarity grinned and looked up at the doctor.

i will have my men looking for them. when we have found them..dont expect to find them alive. if you have a photo of them i would like to have it so i know who to look for. said moriarity.

i will message it to you. said watson.

just then jims phone dinged. the photo came up.

thanks john. said jim.

before jim turned to leave, john whispered into jims ear " why dont we have a make out session before we get out of here and face our enemies?" asked watson.

agreed. said jim with a smile.

with that said the pair kicked off their shoes and took off their jackets and went into johns room and closed the door.

fourty five minutes later, the pair emerged from the bedroom satisfied and refreshed. their affair had been going on behind sherlock and mycrofts backs for over three years now.

but the call went out to all of jim's men on the streets. the picture of both bane and the joker went out as well as a message..find these two and kill them. bring them to me after confirmation that they are dead. jm

simple enough. now my good doctor, shall we leave here and return to our places of business? asked moriarity.

yes indeed. said watson smiling.

just then watson remembered the hat pin dagger that he had made in metal works class with his aunt jane. he rushed back inside and retrieved it from his nightstand drawer.

then he texted his aunt and left the flat.

miss marple was waiting on him in broly's steakhouse and grill on entwistle and thicket streets. sherlock was with the dynamic trio and lestraude. when watson wanted to go and be with sherlock his aunt said no and asked him to sit and join her.

it was supper time yeah. and he did so love a good steak and salad with a pint of good ipa or a lager. so he sat down with his aunt and ordered a steak, med well with a baked potato loaded. and the salad bar.

over miss marples police radio she kept up with the criminal pursuit. sherlock along with robin and batgirl had been left in hot pursuit of bane. while batman went after the joker.

sherlock had managed to pounce onto the back of bane when one of moriarity's men had come into the shadows and shot bane through the head.

one dead and down. mumbled jim's hitman sebastian moran.

sherlock was still alive and reeling from this odd encounter with this beast of a man..bane.

sherlock looked and listened for any sounds of someone on foot getting away. no one. no sounds. dammit!

but bane is as dead as a doornail. no life or pulse. sherlock reached down and severed the hoses that fed chemicals into the brain. he watched as the green goo spilled out onto the ground and got washed away by the rain that had just started to fall.

batgirl and robin arrived to see bane's corpse lying on the grass. batgirl took a snapshot and sent it to batman.

when batman opened the message he saw banes corpse and read the message..sherlock didnt kill him and neither did we. someone else is working with us in the shadows. bg

batman showed the joker the picture of bane..dead.

the joker was in total shock of disbelief. his ace in the hole was dead! surely not.

but he knew that batman never lied in matters like this. wether he was plain bruce wayne or the dark knight batman.

the joker hung his head and brownish yellow tears began to fall from the clowns eyes.

yes batsy, i can cry too you know. said the joker. when i fell into that vat of chemicals it changed my tear ducts too. so i cry atrophied muscle tissue residue.

but yet i can still cry.

you are going back to gotham and back to arkham and into a padded cell and a straight jacket. said batman.

sherlock, watson and miss marple had survived another harrowing case. before batman could take the joker from lockup at new scotland yard, one of moriaritys men shot and killed the joker. one shot through the head sniper style.

another one of moriaritys men posing as an officer took the dead body of the joker and put him with the dead body of bane. jim moriarity and john watson looked at the dead bodies and then after watson pronounced both of them dead, jim and john left for edens gardens in northern france. and took a proper vacation.

miss marple and sherlock became better friends over earl grey tea and cobbler.

while the dynamic trio departed back to gotham city after lestraud had told them they had executed the joker by lethal injection. dr. watson pronounced him dead after one hour.

a.n.: i will write more only if you like this one. if not, tell me not to write anymore. just be nice about it okay? thanx.


End file.
